Jess and Cindy
by jackass2000
Summary: this story will contain: belly stuffing, belly expansion, anthro Kats, lesbianism, breast expansion and pregnancy. this is basically a story about a love life between a female human and a female alien Kat. dont like, dont read.
1. A bump in the night

It was the middle of the night. "*yawn* I can't belive I stayed up so late" Jess said to her self as she turned on the shower. After she undressed she saw herself in the mirror. Too most people she was perfect, and too her she nearly was, she was just messing one thing. She took a deep breath and pushed out her belly as much as she could. She could feel her belly grow in her hands as she rubbed it tenderly. When she saw reached her max she looked 4 months pregnant. "if only" she said sadly as she breathed back out. after 5 mins in the shower she heard the door open and shut. "hello?" she said. no answer. "is anyone there" Jess turned off the shower and reached for a towel, only there was no towel. "dammit I forgot the towel" she said angrily. then she heard the fridge open. she went there to investigate, and that's when Jess saw it. whatever it was it was stealing food from the fridge, and it was naked. at first Jess thought it was human. it has breasts and a vagina like a human, but then she saw it was pink, had a tale, cat ears and black eyes with white purples. she was looking at some sort of humanized heirless cat. "maybe if I be carefull she might not notice me" she thought to herself as she opened the closet to get a towel. after she dried herself off she was going to go to her room to get dressed when the lights turned on. she saw the cat-like thing looking right at her. she was spotted. then she saw its belly. she was pregnant. 7 months by the look at it. "helllllooooo?" the cat said. "IT CAN TALK!" she screamed in her head. it was talking strange so she thought it was only just learning to speak english. "c-culd ya cum her?" it asked while pointing to the floor. "it wants me to stand in front of her?" she thought. she didn't want to go near it but she was scared that it would cut her head off if she didn't, and judging by how sharp its claws looked, it was more then capable. as she was standing in front of it the cat grabbed Jess's hand and put it on its own belly. "did it want me to feel the baby?" she thought as she rubbed. but she didn't feel a baby. in fact it was soft for a preggo belly. she then looked behind the cat and saw a bunch of empty wrappers, pizza boxes, beer bottles and so on. it wasnt pregnant or just learning to speak english. its just a glutton and drunk."h-how did you eat this much?" Jess asked? "I jest can" it said proudly as it slapped its belly. "my name is Jess, whats yours?" she asked. "Cindy," the cat answered. "okay doky you cans stop rubing now" Cindy said. however Jess did not stop. "ummmm... I ssaaaaiiidd you can stop now" Cindy said. "I heard you the first time" Jess said. "so y u no stop?" Cindy asked. "I-I can't" Jess said. "whys not?" Cindy asked. "your belly, its so big, so swollen" Jess said as she hugged its belly. "so sexy" "ummmm... wha- AAAAAHHHHH!?" the cat yelled as she felt Jess licking her belly. "y-you like my belly?" it asked. Jess suddenly stopped licking. "y-yes" she said blushing. "are you mad?" Cindy then whispered in Jess ear. "well since you likes my belly so much, why don't you helps me make it bigger?" she said. "then we can play a little?" Cindy then rubbed her tail on Jess's crotch.

ps: I know what you are thinking, why didn't Cindy gain any weight? here is the answer, ITS A FANFIC! *puts on glasses* deal with it.


	2. Too much is too much

"how much foods do we haves lift?" Cindy asked. "well judging from the amount of empty wrappers i will say 2/3" Jess said as she started putting more food on the table. "well I better start eating" Cindy said when she sat down. "you just sit there and watch my big ol belly grow" she said as she rubbed her belly, showing it off. she then started her feast. Jess just sat there masturbating while watching Cindy's belly grow with every bite she took. she just ate and ate and ate untill half the food was left. "I-I can't eat any more, im just to full." Cindy groaned. her belly was extremely swollen and tight and shiny and growling constantly. she looked overdue with triplets. Jess then got a slice of pizza and held it near Cindy's mouth. "what are you doing?" Cindy asked. "feeding you of course" Jess said. "but I said im too full" Cindy said. "but if you don't no sex for you" Jess said. Cindy then sighed and opened her mouth. "good girl" Jess said as she put the pizza in her mouth. *half an hour later* "oh god im going to explode, I just know it" Cindy groaned while clutching her belly. "awwwww but you only have 3 gallons of milk lift to go" Jess said. "please, no more" Cindy begged. "I was hoping that I wold not have to do this, but you gave me no choice" candy said before she lift. "what are you doing?" Cindy asked. Jess came back with a funnel. "open wide" Jess said with a smile. "NO, DON-!" was all Cindy could say before Jess put the funnel in her mouth. Jess then poured the first carton of milk into the funnel. all Cindy could do was gulp it down to stop herself from choking. she could feel her belly grow with every gulp. "1 down, 2 to go" Jess said. Cindy whimpered at the thought of having to drink 2 more gallons of milk. "down the hatch" Jess said while she poured the 2nd carton. Cindy just gulped and gulped. this time however her belly only grew more tighter then bigger. "only one more to go" Jess said. Cindy's belly was starting to go red. "there is no why my belly can hold another gallon of milk without bursting" Cindy thought. "here we go" Jess said while she started pouring the last of the milk. Cindy's belly just grew a darker shade of red and growled louder with every gulp she took. "youre belly is rock hard, it wont even budge when I push it" Jess said before she took out the funnel. after the finale drops of milk entered Cindy's dangerously overfilled stomach it let out a deafening growl. "OH GOD IM GOING TO BURST!" Cindy yelled in terror. Jess gave a worried look as Cindy's belly growled louder and louder. Cindy closed her eyes waiting for the skin on her belly to give out. *bang* Cindy thought she had finely exploded, however her stomach remained intact. "w-what happened?" Cindy asked. "your belly button popped out" Jess answered. Cindy looked down to see a perfectly round sphere of a belly. "I can't belive that I really ate that much" Cindy said in surprise. "now that you have done your part of the deal, we can finely play together" Jess said while helping Cindy up. Cindy's gut didn't wobble or slosh lick a normal stuffed belly, it was way too packed full to do that. after they both entered Jess's bedroom Cindy fell on the bed and Jess laid down next to her. "you just lay there and I will do all the work" Jess said as she placed herself in front of Cindy. "open wide" Cindy spread her legs, exposing her wet vagina. "I see someone is exited" Jess said before she started to lick it. Cindy gasped in pleasure as she felt Jess's wet tongue go in and out of her pussy. Cindy then used her tail as a pleasure device for Jess. Jess gasped when she felt the tail slide into her pleasure hole but continued licking. Jess did the licking while Cindy did the fucking with tail. this continued for a while untill they both felt an orgasm accruing. "im going to cum" Cindy said "me too" Jess said. they both started gasping louder and louder untill Jess yelled in pleasure while Cindy shrieked like a cat that she is. then they both collapsed. "I never... came so hard...in my life" Jess said while Cindy just purred. after a while of resting a sudden growl came from Cindy's stomach. "I need to go" Cindy said. "where?" Jess asked. "no I mean I NEED TO GO!" Cindy corrected her. "OH!, here let me help you to the bathroom" Jess said as she helped Cindy to the toilet. after she... ahem... disposed of the food, she then returned to the bedroom with a completely empty belly. "*giggles* you look cute, even without the belly" Jess said. Cindy blushed in response as they both covered themselves under the covers. "what are you doing?" Jess asked. "sleeping with you, I don't have anywhere else to go, besides, I really like you, is that okay?" Cindy asked. "of corse it is, I really like you to" Jess answered. "say, how come you didn't gain any weight?" "I don't know I just don't gain weight" Cindy said. "really, cool, I like skinny women better anyway" Jess said. they both kissed and closed their eyes. "I could get used to this" they both thought before they both went to sleep.


	3. The morning after

"*yaawwwnnn* what a dream" Jess said to herself as she checked the time. "wow, 3:00 pm" suddenly she heard something purring behind her. she turned around to see Cindy sleeping like a rock. "what happened last night...acutly happened" she thought to herself. she quietly got out of bed and put on some clothes and quickly went to the kitchen to make breakfast. then she remembered that she feed Cindy all the food she had. "better go to the market" she thought as she cleaned up all the leftovers of last nights feast. she was worried that Cindy will wake up while she was at the market but she quickly decided that the less she thought about it the better. *half an hour later* she came back with tones of groceries. hoping that Cindy will still be asleep, she checked her bedroom. and sure enough, there she was sleeping peacefully. she decided that she should make her some breakfast. maybe some pancakes will do. *10 mins later* the pancakes were done. 3 for her, 5 for Cindy. she then saw Cindy walk into the kitchen. "ooowwwwwww my head" Cindy said while rubbing her head. she was curly having a hangover. "hello sleepy head" Jess said. Cindy then looked at Jess wide-eyed. "who are you" she asked. "um...Jess" she answered. "ok, next question, what happened last night?" Cindy asked. "you don't remember what happened last night?" Jess said. "well... I do remember coming here after my ship crashed near by and getting a little hungry so I went to the fridge to get something to eat when I saw some alcohol, it tasted awful but it made me feel good so I keeped on drinking and that's as much as I could remember" Cindy answered. "oh" Jess said suddenly. "why are you so sa-...did...did we have sex?" Cindy asked. "ma-maybe" Jess said while blushing. Cindy also blushed. "look, you have to understand, alcohol and me don't mix well, when I am drunk I act like a whole other person, im sure you are a great lover but we are two completely different races, plus we are both female" Cindy said. "okay, I understand" Jess said. "do you want any breakfast?" "I don't think I can eat all 5" Cindy said. "yeah right" Jess said. "what is that supposed to mean?" Cindy asked. "I said too much" Jess said. "Jess, what do you mean?" Cindy asked. "you really don't want to know" Jess warned. "please tell me, I need to know" Cindy begged. "you ate all the food tn the house" Jess said quickly. "you can tell me, I can hand- wait, WHAT!" Cindy said in shock. "you ate every single gram of food in my house" Jess said, slower this time. "wow, I knew I was drunk and all but WOW!" Cindy said. "I was surprised too, I thought you where going to explode" Jess said. "and we still had sex?" Cindy asked. "after you digested all the food but...yeah" Jess said shyly. Jess knew it was wong to lie, but she was worried that if she told her that she force-fed her half the food, she would never forgive her. "can I have some clothes? I don't feel comfortable standing in front of someone I had sex with" Cindy asked. "sure, you well find some in my room" Jess said. Cindy did so and came back completely clothed. "how do I look?" she asked. "you look cute" Jess said. "so can I still have 3 of those pancakes?" Cindy asked. "of corse" Jess said. Cindy sat down and started eating. "so is there any thing else I did last night that I need to know about?" Cindy asked. "acutly yes, after we...um...done it, you said something about wanting to stay here because you have no where else to go." Jess said. "oh yeah, is that option still available?" Cindy asked. "sure" Jess answered. "thank you, but remember, we are just friends, not lovers" Cindy said. "yes, you made that very clear" Jess said. Cindy then reached for another pancake on her plate, only to find that there was no more. "I guess I could eat all five" Cindy said.


	4. The confession

*3 days after the previous chapter* "Jess, where did you put my clothes?" Cindy asked while wrapping a towel around herself after getting out of the shower. "Jess?" no answer. Cindy than went out to the lounge room. "are you there" silence. she than saw a video tape on the table. there was also a note on it that read "watch this, I have something to tell you" Cindy than put the tape into the video player and pressed play, than Jess appeared on the screen. "hello Cindy, yes I am gone and you will understand why in a minute" Jess said. "you know three days ago when you first moved in here and I told you what happened last night? well, you see, I lied. not about us having sex or you asking about staying here. I lied about how you ate all the food in the house. you did eat half of it. but...I...kind of...force fed you the other half." Cindy's eyes went wide as she said that. she knew that there was no way that she culled of eaten all that by herself willingly, but she never expected her to say what came next. "the reason I force fed you was because I have this thing for swollen belly's. how they look, how they feel, even how they sound" jess said. "unbelievable, she had a fetish for big belly's" Cindy thought. "the reason I didn't tell you this in person was because I was scared that if I did you would cut my head off" Jess said before the video tape ended. "she...she lied to me" Cindy said stunned. then she grinned. "I'll have to make her pay for that. cutting her head of is a bit much. beating her up? no too rough." then her grin grew wider. "oh that's perfect" (3 hours later) "hello? Cindy? did you find the tape?" Jess said closing the front door behind her. "yes I did, come here and we can talk about it" Cindy said in her room. Jess had a bad felling but quickly went into her room anyway. Cindy suddenly grabbed her and tied her to the chair. "now its my turn" Cindy said. "what are you talking about?" Jess asked. then she the room was filled with food. "im going to make you eat and eat and eat until all your buttons pop" Cindy said. "b-but what if I explode before then?" Jess asked. "easy, hope you don't explode" Cindy said before she held a burger to Jess's mouth. "open wide my little piggy"


	5. Payback

Cindy shoved the Berger into Jess's mouth and she had no choice but to swallow it whole. the same happened for the second one, and the third, and the 4th and the 5th and the 6th. "stop, please, im so full" Jess said. "already? your buttons are not even tight yet, let alone ready to pop." Cindy said. "then can you at least get me a drink? im going to choke on all this bread" Jess asked. "sure" Cindy said before she got a 2L bottle of soda. "j-just a sip" Jess said. "sure, if you consider 2L a sip" Cindy said before she shoved the bottle in Jess's mouth. she just gulped and gulped. she could feel her belly get bigger with every gulp. Cindy threw the bottle away once it was empty. "things are shaping up nicely" Cindy said while rubbing Jess's slightly bulging tummy. ""oh god. the *buuuurrrrrppp* pressure" Jess moaned. "don't pop yet, we got a gallon of ice cream next." Cindy said getting the ice cream out. "no don-" Jess said before a big spoonful of ice cream entered her mouth. she swallowed and felt it plop into her stomach. the process repeated itself until the carton was completely empty. Jess's pregnant looking belly then growled loudly. "oh no the soda" Jess said. "you want some?" Cindy asked before she shoved another bottle in Jess's mouth, not waiting for an answer. Jess's buttoned shirt was extremely tight and grew tighter as she chugged the soda. "so...full" Jess said after the second bottle was empty. however her belly continued to grow. "the soda and the ice cream mix well" Cindy said while shaking Jess's belly, causing it to growl madly. her belly grew and grew. when it stopped there was skin in between her buttons. "I think its time for some watermelon" Cindy said while getting one out. she cut it up and feed them to Jess. the buttons groaned and creaked until. *pop* a button finally popped, reviling her belly button. "one down, seven two go" Cindy said as she got more food. it only took 15 minutes of endless eating for the rest of the buttons to pop, including the one on her pants. however Cindy did not stop feeding her. "s-stop, you promised you'd when all my buttons pop" Jess said before Cindy shoved a cookie in her mouth. Jess was in her bra and underwear. "yes I did" Cindy said while poking Jess's belly button. "and I mean every button" *half an hour later* "oh god, im going to burst I just know it" Jess said while staring at her monster of a stomach. it was red and shiny and tight. "why should I? you didn't stop feeding me until my belly button popped" Cindy said while getting a box of cupcakes. "look im sorry, I'll never do it ag- wait. how do you know about that? I didn't mention a thing about your belly button popping" Jess said. Cindy then gave a worried look. "I didn't, I mean I don't, I mean... just keep eating" Cindy said while shoving a cupcake into Jess's mouth. she was clearly trying to avoid the conversation. once the box was empty Jess's belly button finally popped. "okay, all my buttons popped, can you please let me go?" Jess asked. "I think we are even" Cindy said while untying her and helping her to the bed. "you didn't really forget what happened that night did you" Jess said. Cindy gave the same worried look as before. "wha-what night?" Cindy said. "you know which one. you didn't do it for revenge, you just want to see me filled to the brim didn't you" Jess said smiling. "shut up" Cindy said before she tried to run out of the room. but before she could Jess grabbed her and put her head next to her belly. "listen to it. feel it. it wants you to, I want you to" Jess said while Cindy struggled to get away. "please Jess. I. really. don't...want...oh who am I kidding? I WANT YOU HUGE!" she screamed before she started licking Jess's popped out belly button while purring. her tail even coiled to make a love heart. "goooood kitty" Jess said while patting Cindy. Cindy then went to the door and looked it. "new rule, no one leaves the room until the rest of the food is eaten" Cindy said while getting a slice of cake. "but I'll burst if I eat any more" Jess said. "who said the food had to be eaten by you?" Cindy said before she swallowed the slice of cake whole.


End file.
